Changes
by DontYouDare
Summary: Welcome to a Roswell where Tess never existed, Liz has a secret, something shocking happens to Maria, Alex has problems at home. Meanwhile, something unexpected will affect the aliens! CandyDreamerStargazer included.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Liz

----

Liz sat on her bed and tucked her chestnut hair behind her ears, a slight breeze blew lightly through her window; she lent down to the chest of drawers beside her bed and grabbed the diary from her bottom drawer.

This one was almost full already; she found it impossible not to write pages of thoughts once she got started. She crossed her legs, leant against the wall and closed her eyes. The breeze felt really refreshing on her smooth skin.

How could she write all that she was feeling tonight? There were far too many thoughts and emotions running through her mind. She tilted her head to the side, Max was coming, it was almost like she could feel his presence arriving. Liz opened her eyes. She could hear him climbing up onto her balcony, his strong hands gripping the metal bars of the fire escape.

She wandered absently over to the window and saw his face appear over the side; it was a silent, starry night and she gazed at the vast white moon that was pouring a silvery liquid looking substance over the street. Liz climbed out of her window and sat on the small wooden bench that was backed against the brick wall of her house.

Her grandfather had made the bench with her father when he was a small boy. She treasured it dearly; like a family heir loom. Whenever she needed some time to herself she often found herself sitting on "Parker's bench" gazing at the sky above. Max sat silently next to her and put his arm round her shoulder; she shivered slightly and leant her head on his shoulder with her knees tucked under her chin. She felt like a small child who needed protecting.

He knew something was wrong with her, she could tell, but he didn't say anything. Liz was glad. She hadn't told anyone, not even Maria; she supposed now, that telling her diary wasn't a good idea either. Anyone could read it, or steal it, like Michael had when they first met. Max and Liz sat in a comfortable silence for hours, he stroked her hair and said nothing, just the feeling of him holding her was comforting, she decided that she wouldn't tell him. Not yet anyway.

She awoke on her bed with a blanket pulled over her, she must have fallen asleep last night and Max had brought her inside. It was just past dawn; Liz could tell by the way the light reflected in her room, an orange glow bounced off her four bedroom walls.

It was a mild day, so Liz dressed quickly in some khaki pants and a light t shirt and shuffled downstairs. Her father was already up, wiping to counters in the Crashdown, she never failed to be amazed by the amount of pride and effort her father put into the diner, he was up every day at 5am and in bed past midnight. She shook her head fondly as she heard Elvis playing softly on the radio which he hummed and clicked his fingers to; she smiled, for the first time in days, and walked into the diner to say good morning to her dad. He looked up as she approached

"Morning sweetheart" A kiss was planted firmly on her forehead "You're up early"

"I couldn't really sleep"

She grabbed a broom and started to sweep around the tables. She guessed her father sensed her sombre mood so he turned up the music and grabbed her hands.

"Did you know dancing is the best known cure for a bad mood?"

He twirled her round like she was six again. She couldn't help but laugh. When the song ended she held onto him and gave him a long lasting hug.

"Thanks dad."

He smiled and looked at her.

"You know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to…right?"

She nodded and looked away; her dad squeezed her hand and went back to tidying up. It was the weekend, so Michael worked an early shift, when he knocked on the glass door of the Crashdown Liz was surprisingly startled. She opened the door

"What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome" Michael barged into the restaurant and grabbed a small apple tart from the counter top. He was wearing his Crashdown uniform which consisted of plain white trousers and top, it looked unusually clean; Liz suspected Maria might have been behind that.

She noticed he was wearing a smart new watch on his left wrist, it hung from his wrist, a few links needed to be removed. His hair was short and messy, falling down across his forehead. He rubbed his eyes.

"Maria said you two were going shopping today" crumbs sprayed all over the newly cleaned counter. Liz brought her hand to her head; she had completely forgotten they had agreed to go shopping last week for Alex's pool party that Sunday.

"Right!" she nodded confidently "yeah we were going to buy some new bathing suits for Alex's birthday. Are you going?"

Michael shrugged "Well you know I am one busy guy!" He sloped off into the kitchen to start preparing the food for opening time.

Alex had been talking about his birthday for weeks on end; he had decided a pool party was his best option to impress Isabel - he was a fantastic diver. "Plus it wouldn't hurt to see her in a bathing suit" Alex had laughed.

Later that day Maria entered the Crashdown with a big smile on her face. Her shoulder length hair flicked around her face, Liz noticed she was wearing the hair pin Michael had bought her for their anniversary, under Liz's instruction, obviously.

"Isn't it just gorgeous." She babbled. It was more of a statement than a question. Liz nodded, examining it as though it was the first time.

"I just knew he was listening when I told him how much I loved it. And you could totally tell he loved the watch I got him. He actually said 'I love it' I know! Can you believe it? I was slightly shocked myself. And then he said… "

Maria tended to talk a lot when she was happy. Liz was grateful; it meant no questions would be asked about her mood. Michael walked up to the table they were sitting at, the Crashdown was quite empty that morning with three couples scattered around the diner.

"Right nothing skimpy, see through or sexy. Just remember the three "S's" and you'll be fine"

"Michael..!"

"I'm serious! You get a lot of perverts who want to chat you up for the wrong reasons -'excuse me do you need help putting sun cream on your back?' or 'would you like another drink?'" He raised his eyebrows "Know what I'm saying!"

"Michael…it's an 18th birthday party! Alex's for that matter! Do you seriously think anyone would even know how to chat up girls there?" She laughed.

"Well, I've decided to come anyway, you know, it is Alex's big day after all"

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Well we are off now aren't we Lizzy"

Michael stooped down to kiss her tenderly on lips and Maria patted his chest affectionately.

"See you later Spaceboy!"

She grabbed Liz's hand and they bounded out of the Crashdown into the beating sunlight.

--

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Michael and Alex

----

Michael tapped the steering wheel impatiently, what was taking them so long? He had been sitting in Maria's mom's car for at least half an hour waiting for Maria to re-appear from the Crashdown with Liz.

It was Alex's birthday. Michael wasn't particularly looking forward to hanging around a swimming pool for hours on end with a bunch of geeky kids, he would much rather be a home watching TV.

He pressed the horn on the car and turned up the volume, so his Metallica CD blared out of the speakers. He looked at the watch Maria had given him, engraved on the inside was a short message written in an italic scrawl. 'I love you Spaceboy". Michael smiled; it was the best gift he had ever received.

Finally Maria came running out of the Crashdown; Liz shuffled behind her looking slightly lost. Probably had a fight with Max he decided.

"I was about to set up camp"

Maria ignored him and climbed into the front seat; she turned down the music and looked at Liz who had settled in the back seat.

"Got the present?"

"Mmm hmm" Liz nodded.

"Right, we are ready to roll Mikey G"

--

"Thanks for coming, thanks for coming"

Alex stood on a chair and addressed the crowd of people before him; in his right hand he held an instrument which he used to flip the burgers on the barbeque. He beamed; everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"Strip!" He heard someone yell.

"Now, now, I don't think you could afford it, I'm in high demand now you know!"

The crowd laughed and applauded Alex who took a deep bow and smiled.

"I really appreciate you all coming and erm…party on!"

Everyone cheered and the volume of the music slowly began to rise again.

"Great speech Martin Luther"

Alex chuckled and turned around.

"Isabel!"

She looked more beautiful than usual, her blonde hair was tied messily back into a clip, she wore a white bathing suit, covered by a silky blue sarong. Her skin glowed.

"Happy birthday Alex, sorry I'm so late"

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you came"

She smiled and embraced him warmly. Alex closed his eyes, cherishing the moment; he could faintly smell traces of lavender, she must be wearing the cream he had made her in science class.

He had personally found it a constructive way to use the lesson; Mr Anderson didn't and proceeded to give him a detention slip. It was all worth it when he smelt it on her skin.

"So can I offer you some of my meat Miss Evans?"

Isabel exploded with laughter and grabbed Alex's shoulder.

"I meant from the barbeque Isabel!" He laughed and took her hand, leading her towards the table of food. She was most definitely the best birthday present he had received.

--

Michael sat grumpily in the corner next to Liz, Max was working at the UFO centre and couldn't come to party, and he had asked Michael to keep an eye on Liz. They sat in silence; Michael's attention was focused entirely on Maria, she was sitting on edge of the pool in a bright orange bikini laughing with James Dentley from the year above.

Michael shifted in his seat; Liz must have sensed his jealousy.

"It's okay Michael, she loves you. And besides…" her voice dropped into a deep whisper "James is gay." She got up and walked towards the patio where Alex was chatting to some friends.

Michael sighed and tried not to look too pleased, his shoulders relaxed and he stretched his feet out in front of him. He was wearing black shorts that came above the knee and a white wife-beater, it was a bright, warm day he stretched his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Michael…Michael!" Maria was walking towards him; the water from the pool was glistening off of her body. Michael squinted and raised his hand above his eyes to shield his face from the sun.

"Come into the pool with me!" she sat on his knee "It will be fun" She poked his stomach "Please Spaceboy!"

"Nah, I'm fine here"

"No your not, your as bored as hell, plus your burning up in the Sun." she felt his face with her hand "Come and cool down." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the pool.

"Maria. Wait!"

She turned around to face him. He swallowed quickly.

"I can't swim"

"What do you mean you can't…"

"Yeah, I can't swim. Hank threw me in a lake once when I was little. Never liked water much since then" He cleared his throat and shifted from one foot to the other.

Maria squeezed his hand tight and said in a soft voice

"I'll be right there with you Spaceboy"

Michael looked at her face and she looked back at him earnestly, he nodded and took a step towards her. She lifted his arms up and took his wife beater off for him; he was frozen to the spot and couldn't quite manage it himself.

"It's okay"

She took his hand and led him to the pool; it was a long, wide, blue pit of death. Luckily it was deserted, most people had moved off to the patio where the barbeque and Jacuzzi were.

Maria sat at the edge of the pool, her feet dipping in and out of the water, she patted the spot next to her and Michael bit his lip. He couldn't do it; he would fall in and drown. His face must have portrayed what he was feeling because Maria looked up and extended her hand towards his.

He grabbed it and sat down next to her. Their shoulders were touching; Maria rubbed his back, in small circles with the tips of her fingers, he found it very soothing.

"It's very shallow, it will come up to your waste and then we can move a bit deeper if you want to or you could…"

Michael wasn't concentrating, he watched her lips move, forming comforting words, and he wanted, more than anything, to make her proud. He slipped easily into the water. Fast. Quick. And it was over and done. Maria laughed

"Always one step ahead aren't you Mikey G"

She jumped in next to him and grabbed his hands under the water. Slowly they moved deeper and deeper into the pool, next to the ledge of course, and Michael felt strangely relaxed. The water splashed gently against his skin and Maria couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't believe he had done it.

"I'm so proud of you Michael!"

He pulled her close and she wrapped her legs around his waste as though he was carrying her

"Thank you" he whispered and planted a gentle kiss on her mouth.

--

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks for the reviews. They put a smile on my face!

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Liz and Max

--

A week had passed since Alex's party, Liz still wasn't talking to him properly; he knew it wasn't intentional but he felt hurt. He wanted her to tell him how she was feeling. He could make it better. Somehow.

He trudged into school with Isabel, they were early, Max wanted to try and catch Liz before she went to class. Their footsteps echoed down the deserted halls.

"Max you won't find her" Isabel sounded impatient, but he didn't care, as long as there was the slightest chance.

"Isn't it obvious? She's avoiding you Max!"

He looked at her and shook his head, Isabel rolled her eyes.

"She's not avoiding me. She's just…She's been busy. Studying."

Max sighed, he knew Isabel was right. But why? Had he done something wrong? Or maybe he had done something to upset her? He couldn't bear the thought. Max's eyes widened. Had she met someone else?

"Alex!" Isabel had spotted him sitting on the wall outside and her face lit up, he looked up and motioned for her to join him "I'll see you later Max"

She trotted off in his direction with her long blonde hair bouncing behind her. Max leant against the wall and shut his eyes. He remembered the day he had healed Liz. When he saw her lying there he thought he was going to be sick, in that moment he didn't care if he was exposed; letting her die was not an option.

Flashes ran through Max's head. He remembered their first real date, how it had started pouring down with rain as they walked through the park. He smiled as he remembered Liz's face of pure joy and excitement. They had danced in the rain.

Or when he had serenaded her at her balcony, he wasn't much of a singer, but it made her smile. Oh,_ that_ smile. It made him feel warm inside just thinking about it. And when they had first made love after prom. He had never felt so close to Liz as he did in that moment, just touching her soft skin had sent sparks racing through his body. He remembered not being able to sleep that night; he had laid there watching her sleep as their body's remained entwined. She was so perfect.

"Max! Max! Hello earth to Max!"

Max opened his eyes; Michael was staring straight at him.

"What the hell are you doing man? Classes started five minutes ago."

Max looked around feeling slightly disorientated. Michael had started showing up to classes again after a little encouragement from Maria, but it was usually Max who told Michael he was going to be late if he didn't get a move on.

Reluctantly he shuffled off towards his lesson first lesson, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Liz walking towards the girls bathroom. She looked so small and lost. Max patted Michael on the shoulder.

"Tell Mr Wood I'm going to see the nurse."

"What Max you…"

"Please Michael, just do this"

Michael shrugged and headed off by himself. Max walked quickly towards the girls bathroom. What would he say to her? The red door loomed nearer and he pushed it open. He saw Liz standing at the wash basins looking into the mirror, she had obviously been crying.

"Liz?" a rush of concern swept through his body.

"Max, what are you doing here?" she turned around a looked at him. Her face was pale, as though she hadn't been sleeping for days. He walked towards her and she stepped backwards.

"Liz?" he felt so confused. "Please. Talk to me."

Liz looked at her feet and ran her hands through her chestnut hair.

"Max there is so much to say and I can't say it…I just can't. I need you to know that I love you and I am just trying to figure things out…alone. Okay?"

Max didn't understand but three words comforted him 'I love you'. She had meant it. Max knew that, all doubts that she had not remained faithful vanished from his mind. He felt guilty and ashamed.

"I'm here for you Liz. Please come back to me."

He turned around and walked from the room, as he did, he heard small heartbreaking sobs waft after him.

--

More reviews would be fantastic!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review's everyone, keep them coming if you want more fic:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Alex

--

Please note: Strong language may be used!!!

--

"Just get out of my fcking way, I'm leaving with my son. You can't stop me I'm his mother!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Don't you dare put your hands on me Richard!"

"Oh yeah I forgot, only Mr. "Big Man Boss" can put his hands on you nowadays"

"Well maybe if you fit your wife into your busy schedule once in a while…"

"Oh don't turn this around on me. You've been sneaking around for months you dirty whore always making me look like a fool…"

Alex closed his eyes and twisted the knob on his CD player and music blared out of the speakers. Alex inhaled deeply. The screaming and shouting could still be heard above the music, he couldn't remember the last time his parents had been civil to one another.

Neither of them had bothered to talk to him about it properly. The divorce. "Don't worry your father will soon be out of our hair" his mother had told him one day, he had found the comment comforting rather than upsetting.

Granted, Alex wasn't particularly close with his parents, especially his father. He always felt like he was their "big disappointment." He didn't like sports; he wasn't talented musically or creatively in any way. He was smart though, although he would never openly admit it. The one thing his parents didn't need to worry about was his grades. Not that they ever bothered to ask.

Alex's head ached from the loud noise. He grabbed his phone off the small desk in the corner of his room and walked over to the window. He dialed the number quickly and cleared his throat.

"Hello?"

"Iz?"

"Hey! Alex! Why is your music turned up so loud?" He could barely hear her. He swallowed.

"Oh!" she said in a small voice "Again?"

"Yeah" he choked.

"Well I'm starving. Do you want to grab a bite to eat or something?"

He knew she just wanted him out of the house. Most of the time her excuse was that she needed help with her homework, and asked to meet him at the library; he knew she was perfectly capable of doing it herself and was only doing it to help him out.

He felt a surge of gratitude towards her as he mumbled their meeting place.

"See you in a bit Alex!"

Alex laid the phone next to the alarm clock by his bed and sat tensely on the edge of the window sill. He wished he had a balcony and fire escape like Liz, his only option was to make his way downstairs and try and slip out unnoticed or climb out of the window and, more than likely, break his neck. The latter actually seemed more appealing.

Alex grabbed a jumper from his closet and slipped it over his head; he walked over to his stereo and turned off the music. They were still at it; his mother's screeches pierced his ears, it sounded like a cat was being strangled.

He slowly opened his door and peeked around the side, their voices were louder now and their insults were becoming more abusive and cruel. He sidled down the stairs and held his breath at each step!

_Please don't hear me. Please don't hear me. Please don't…_

His train of thoughts were interrupted as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"And here he is…the Boy Wonder"

His father had obviously been drinking, his appearance was disheveled, stubble grew on his face and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Richard, leave him alone!"

"No, no, no. You're so adamant that he will pick you. So let's ask him. Let's find out who he wants to live with."

His father grabbed his right wrist, Alex squirmed, tears pricked in his eyes.

"So?"

"Get off of him Richard; for God's sake he is your son!"

His father sniffed, his grip on Alex was excruciatingly painful, it loosened and he stalked off to the garage. He'd probably gone searching for some more beer. Alex stared at her mother.

"Soon!" she whispered staring at her feet "Don't worry Alex."

She walked off towards the kitchen; her head was still bent towards the floor. Alex cradled his wrist in his left hand and shuffled towards the door.

The sun beat down on his pale face and gave him the energy to walk to the Crashdown, Isabel was waiting, and her face was full of concern.

"Alex!"

She ran towards him and hugged him tight. He winced as her body crushed against his wrist. Isabel looked at his face, and then towards his bruised wrist.

"Oh, Alex!" tears filled her eyes.

"No. It's fine. I'm fine!"

He looked into her eyes; they were full of sorrow, not pity. Isabel was the only one he trusted with his secret, he didn't want to trouble Maria or Liz, he knew they would get their parents involved and it would spread around town.

Isabel cupped his face with her hands.

"Max is in the Crashdown…pining over Liz as usual."

She gave a weak watery smile and Alex mimicked her.

"He can heal your wrist"

Alex hesitated.

"You fell out of bed!" she said firmly.

She took his hand and led him into the Crashdown. It was unusually deserted, he saw Max sitting in the usual booth staring at Liz who was wiping counter tops.

Max looked up when he saw them.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Alex and Isabel said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Max said glancing at Liz, obviously hoping they wouldn't distract his "Liz-watch".

"I, uh, fell out of bed. Hurt my wrist pretty bad. I was wondering if you could…"

"Oh, yeah sure"

Alex held out his wrist and looked at the table. Max looked up at him and then at Isabel who pleaded him with her eyes not to say anything. The hand mark on his wrist was obvious.

Max looked around the isolated diner and then gently placed his hand on Alex's wrist, it glowed for a second, and then Alex looked at it. It was as though it had never been there.

"Thanks man, I owe you."

Max merely nodded. Isabel stood up and looked at Alex.

"Well I'm not really hungry after all. Fancy going for a walk?"

"Sure! See you later Max"

He waved and went back to staring at Liz who kept glancing in his direction.

They sauntered out of the Crashdown and headed towards the park which was located at the end of the street. They walked slowly and silently, it was comfortable though. Alex wanted to thank her so badly. For being there when he really needed someone.

It was strange; when he first met Isabel his first impression wasn't the best. He thought she was stunning, obviously, but he found her to be rude and abrupt. He had assumed this was because she had a higher social status at school.

When he had found out the truth about her…past, he realized why she was so guarded and defensive. They had become close over the past few years, especially since Liz and Max and Michael and Maria had gotten together. They hung around in a big group.

They entered the park through two big black iron gates. The park had an essence of grandeur about it. It was surrounded by trees, the green grass was scattered with picnic tables, to the right was a huge play area, Alex remembered he, Liz and Maria used to play there when they were younger…when his parents still spoke to each other.

To the left hand side was a long winding river that coursed around the whole park, they headed towards it. The sun reflected on the green ripples, moss climbed around the edges. They walked silently for a few minutes.

"Alex…" she was biting her lip. "You know I'm always here for you…d-don't ever think I won't be."

Alex smiled and clasped her hand, their fingers entwined and they carried on walking beside the lake. After a while they were laughing and joking like they usually did, Alex loved to watch her face light up like a Christmas Tree as he told her about his disastrous mishaps and adventures with Liz and Maria when they were young.

They found a nice spot of grass by the bank and settled themselves next to it; Alex fell onto his back and stared at the clouds. He could feel Isabel looking at him, and then she looked towards the sky and flopped onto her back.

They began pointing out different shapes in the clouds. Isabel started giggling

"You cannot see baboon's ass!"

"It's right there" he laughed, he grabbed her hand and steered it towards the cloud he was staring at. Isabel caught his hand and held onto it, she turned to face him.

He looked at her face, he had never seen anything so beautiful, the sun was making her blonde hair gleam like freshly churned butter, her eyes were shining. She looked into his eyes and slowly leant forward. Alex closed his eyes as she kissed his lips.

As they broke away he opened his eyes and beamed. Isabel was staring at the clouds again; a big smile covered her face.

"Oh my God, I can see it!" she exclaimed "I see the baboon's ass!"

They both doubled up in laughter.

--

Please review if you want more:)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are brilliant!

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Liz

PLEASE NOTE: Possible spoilers for the movie Pearl Harbor are in this chapter, I will not be responsible so please do not complain.

--

The paragraph in italic represents Liz's dream

--

**TWO WEEKS ****BEFORE**** ALEX'S PARTY**

"_Liz, sweetie will you take my order over to table 6?" _

_Maria was holding several plates precariously up her arms as she walked towards the kitchen. _

"_Yeah sure"_

_Liz strolled over to order window, and looked at the clock, it was 8.00pm, and only an hour until the Crashdown closed for the night. She grabbed the two plates that were waiting for her and shuffled towards the couple on the far side._

_They were holding hands across the table staring into each others eyes, in deep conversation; Liz smiled, it reminded her of herself and Max. She proceeded to put their plates in front of them._

"_That's one 'Alien Autopsy with Space Rings' and a 'Spaceship Salad'." _

"_Whatever" the boy didn't even look up at her and continued to talk to the brunette girl opposite him._

_Liz walked off._

"_So rude" she muttered under her breath_

…

"Liz? Liz? Wake up. LIZ!"

Liz felt herself being shaken violently by Maria, she looked around; she was sitting at one of the stools in the Crashdown, she felt embarrassed, how long had she been asleep?

She looked over at Maria, who was now balancing plates on her left arm, Liz rubbed her eyes, she felt exhausted, especially since her mom and dad were out of town for the week. She was responsible for locking up each night at 9.00pm and opening the following day at 7am. Thank God for the summer break coming up.

"Liz, sweetie will you take my order over to table six?"

The plates were balanced on both of her arms, Liz got a sense of déjà vu, she watched Maria lean against the swinging door and then disappear with her dishes into the kitchen, Liz shook her head and looked at the clock. 8.00pm. Strange.

She walked hastily over to the order window and grabbed the plates, one 'Alien Autopsy with Space Rings' and a 'Spaceship Salad' Liz blinked quickly, it was as though her dream was playing out in front of her very eyes.

Liz laughed, she was getting paranoid, and these were two of the most popular orders for goodness sake. She walked towards table six and looked up, the plates suddenly felt as heavy as lead and she nearly dropped them.

A couple sat, as they did in her dream with their hands entwined across the table, in deep conversation.

This _really_ was bizarre. Liz regained her composure and walked towards the table.

"T-that's one 'Alien Autopsy with Space Rings' and a 'Spaceship S-salad'." She stuttered nervously. She stood back and waited for what was coming.

"Whatever" the boy mumbled and carried on talking.

Liz stumbled back, what the hell was happening here? She had witnessed this before. _She_ had _somehow_ seen what was going to happen. The future. Yes, she, Liz Parker had seen the future.

"Maria…MARIA!"

Liz ran into the kitchen, Maria was placing the dirty plates in the dishwasher.

"Eww" she muttered, her hand was covered 'Crater Sauce'.

"Maria, something weird just happened." Liz felt out of breath.

"Welcome to my world" Maria laughed, she ran her long fingers under the tap and wiped them on her apron, she looked up at Liz

"I swear I had some sort of… I-i-i don't know it was like, a… uh, vision. I saw it happening, before it happened."

Maria stared at Liz, trying to figure out whether she was serious or not, finally she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Liz, you are shattered so you _think_ you are seeing these things."

She walked over to Liz and put her arm around her small frame and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll tell you what, I'll stay here with you tonight, and then_ I'll_ open up in the morning. Okay? You need some sleep girl."

Liz nodded; Maria kissed her head and walked out into the diner to finish the clearing up. She was probably right, Liz _did_ need some sleep and she was more than likely just imagining things. Although, she couldn't help but feel slightly wary.

**[FIVE DAY'S ****BEFORE**** ALEX'S PARTY **

"There is no way we are going to watch Jaws. How about…Gone with the Wind?"

"Jaws is a classic Liz"

"Gone with the Wind is a classic too!"

"Fair point"

Liz laughed, and leaned her head back on Max's chest, he was standing behind her and had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let's compromise. Pearl Harbor…you've got a bit of action and romance!"

"Perfect!" Liz turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're perfect!" he whispered in her ear.

Liz smiled; he always made her feel so special. They locked hands and went to pay for the movie.

…

"B-but it's so sad!" tears flowed from Liz's eyes "I can't believe he died and then he –"

Liz turned to Max who was chuckling at her.

"Shut up" she laughed hitting him playfully on the shoulder "It's not funny"

"It's a little funny" Max said pushing his index finger towards his thumb; he had a big grin on his face.

Liz loved it when he smiled; he looked so cheerful and innocent. She leant forward and snuggled into his chest; Max stroked her hair and kissed her head.

She could hear his heart beating smoothly in his chest, which was rising and falling beneath her head. She started fingering one of the buttons on his black shirt, she felt so safe and relaxed in his arms.

Liz had eventually decided that her "premonition" the other week had never really happened and was due to stress and exhaustion, so Max needn't have known. Plus, she hadn't had the same experience since, she was just being stupid.

Max's breathing slowly became heavier and Liz sensed he was asleep; she closed her eyes and followed his breathing pattern. It was soothing. Eventually she nodded off…

--

_Liz stood in a white room filled with blue chairs, on the far right sat a smart__ly dressed black woman. She wore a long sleeved black t-shirt and long black trousers, her legs were crossed and she was flicking through a glossy magazine. _

_She wore bright red lipstick, Liz couldn't help but stare. She was entrancing. _

_**She blinked.**_

_Liz was now in a small room, on the wall were some children's drawings, underneath several of them 'I love my Daddy' was scribbled in blue crayon. In front of her was a huge desk covered in random objects. She was sitting in a large, hard backed green chair that dug into her thighs. _

_**She blinked.**_

"_Liz, as you know we ran a few tests"_

_Dr. Coulson? What was she doing at the doctors surgery? _

"_The results are not very good Liz."_

_Liz watched his lips. They moved up and down. Up and down. She only managed to hear several words._

"_Cancer" "Chemotherapy" "Straight away"_

_His lips really were intoxicating. Stubble grew above his top one and she could tell he spoke with a lisp by the way his tongue curled over his teeth when he talked. _

"_Would you like to call someone. Your Parents? A friend?"_

_**She blinked.**_

_Max was crying and holding her in his arms, Liz felt tears trickle down her face._

"_B-but how?" Max stammered "I-I don't u-understand."_

_She was numb; the only thing she felt was Max's strong arms holding her to his body as she collapsed into it. She, Liz Parker had cancer._

_**She blinked.**_

_Max placed his hands on Liz's cheeks, his tear stained face looked intently into hers._

"_I'm going to save you Liz.__ I have to save you!"_

_Max closed his eyes; Liz felt a tingling sensation run through her body, Max's hands were glowing either side of her face. She shut her eyes. It felt as though all of the negativity was being removed from her body. A weight was being lifted from her shoulders._

_And then, it was gone. She could just feel it within herself. Liz opened her brown eyes widely; Max had saved her life, again. She looked into his eyes._

"_Liz?"_

_His voice was small and quiet. Tears filled his eyes and he staggered backwards. Then he fell to the floor. _

_He was dead._

--

Liz gasped and sat up; beads of sweat covered her face. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Max; he was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the fear that was racing through her body.

She looked down to survey herself. Did she really have…?

She didn't have time to answer her question. Max shifted, his head lolled forwards and his eyes snapped open. Liz jumped back, he was looking straight into her eyes but his own were glazed over.

"Max?" she said uncertainly and leant forwards.

"Do not kill the King!"

W-what…Max?"

"Zan must not know the truth. Never know the truth. Zan must not die!"

And with that last comment, Max shut his eyes and slumped back into a deep sleep.

--

Please review if you want more!!

Next Chapter: Candy


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long to update yet again! Please review the fic; I love to know what you all think.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Michael and Maria

--

Michael ran his fingers lightly up Maria's smooth back, she subconsciously shivered in her sleep and he leant forward to kiss her cheek. He looked at the clock on Maria's wall, 5.00am, time to get up for work.

Silently, he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom on the landing, it was barely light outside so he felt his way along, guided by specks of light that were pouring through the window onto the floor.

He took a quick shower, the water felt refreshing on his body as he brushed his hair back from his face. He looked at the small rack in the shower; it was full of strawberry smelling, brightly coloured feminine products, he smiled, maybe he would wash his hair when he got home.

Michael stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. A large mirror dominated the wall above the wash basin, but had steamed over due to the heat from the shower; Michael rubbed it away with his hand and stared at himself.

He thought of the reflection that used to stare back at him a few years ago. Before he met Maria. It was the reflection of a lost, angry boy, but the face that stared back now had been transformed, it was the face of a happy, content young man.

He brushed his teeth quickly and walked back to Maria's room to get changed for work. She was still asleep as he entered the room, sprawled on her front, with her arm stretched across the place Michael had been laying only 20 minutes earlier.

He sighed as he dressed, wishing he could be under that arm, Michael noticed it was getting lighter outside so he stooped down and kissed Maria's outstretched hand and crept out of the room.

"Morning!"

Amy greeted him as he entered the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee. Michael rubbed his eyes and joined her at the table.

"Thanks!" he muttered gratefully, and sipped the warm brown liquid; it always gave him a boost.

It had become a habit every time he stayed at Maria's house; he and Amy would share a pot of coffee in the morning before they both headed out to work while Maria slept peacefully upstairs.

It was a far cry from the day Amy had first caught them in her room together; ironically they _were_ only sleeping that day because Michael had walked out on his abusive foster father, Hank and Maria was the only person he could think of going to.

But that was years ago, Amy now accepted Michael as part of the family which he felt was a privilege, no man had been allowed to stay at the DeLuca household since Maria's father had left.

Michael had promised Amy he would never _ever_ hurt Maria and it was good enough for her.

Michael and Amy sat in a comfortable silence and sipped their coffee, both wishing they were back in their nice warm beds.

Amy's bangles shimmied up and down her arm as she wrapped a purple and gold striped shawl around her shoulders and neck, Michael usually found himself quite bemused by her outfit choice. That was Amy DeLuca for you, quirky and unique. Well that was _either_ DeLuca for you.

"Oh"

Michael looked up as Amy interrupted his thoughts and scuttled off to the end of the kitchen and started rummaging through the top drawer of her cabinet. She returned holding a plastic wallet of photographs.

"I nearly forgot, I developed the photo of you and Maria. It came out pretty well."

Amy had taken up photography in her spare time. She called it 'life capturing' and had insisted on taking a picture of Michael and Maria while they were sitting in the garden the previous week. Michael took the photos out of the wallet and sifted through them.

Eventually, after many shots of various plants he found the one of him and Maria. She looked stunning, her green eyes gleamed like emeralds, her blonde hair flew behind her and glittered in the sun, she was sitting on his lap and her hands were placed on top of his. She was smiling at him as he looked up at her.

He couldn't stop staring at the picture, they looked so _happy_. Amy looked at him and chuckled.

"Keep it!" she said, she drained the last of her coffee and stood up "Right Mr. Guerin we had better get our butts off to work. Its lasagne night tonight don't be late"

And with that she walked out of the kitchen and left him staring at the picture in his hand.

--

Maria walked into the Crashdown and sat at one of the stools at the counter, it was lunchtime so the place was packed. The loud noise and bustling surrounding her boomed in her ears, she was grateful she wasn't working today.

"Hey! Maria!" Liz bounded up to her, she looked unusually perky "What can I get you? My dad bought this amazing chocolate cake with --"

"Nothing today sweetie I'm not feeling to good" she interrupted and brought her hand to her forehead. _God!_ Chocolate cake, she couldn't think of anything else she'd rather not eat at that precise moment.

"Michael's in the kitchen, want me to get him?"

Maria shook her head and closed her eyes, why was it so _loud_ in here? Her head was spinning and she felt like throwing up.

"Hey…" Liz grabbed her hand looking concerned "Go and sit out the back, I'll bring you a glass of water."

Liz led her to the back room and settled her onto a comfy chair. Maria breathed in deeply, she felt slightly better away from all of the noise. She sank back into the chair and crossed her legs, she couldn't stop thinking of the chocolate cake, it made her feel nauseous.

"Here you go" Liz handed her the glass of water "that'll be one dollar" she joked and flopped beside her.

Maria laughed, and sipped slowly from the cool glass, she realised she hadn't sat down and talked to Liz in ages, she felt slightly guilty, she had noticed Liz hadn't been herself lately. She stooped down and laid her head across Liz's lap who then proceeded to stroke Maria's hair.

"Are you needed in the diner?" Maria asked quickly

"Nah, dad should have it covered" she said pulling strands of Maria's hair away from her face. "Besides, I'm due a lunch break"

"So how are things with you and Max?"

Maria looked up at her best friends face, Liz was staring straight ahead, her eyes looked slightly glazed for a moment, then she looked down at Maria and sighed.

"It's complicated…I don't know Maria…I just need to get my head straight you know…"

Liz's tone was defiant; she looked down at Maria who nodded in response, she had a peculiar feeling that Liz wasn't telling her everything but she felt too weak to interrogate her at that moment, besides she would probably find out sooner or later, Liz told her everything.

--

"That's one 'Moon Burger' with fries and a 'Saturn Steak' combo"

Michael placed the order at the window and wiped the sweat off of his forehead as Liz's father grabbed the last outstanding order and took it to table four. Michael lent against the counter and stretched his hands out in front of him. He had been working solidly since he arrived.

He looked out into the half empty Crashdown, and felt slightly disappointed that Maria hadn't come by to have lunch with him. He sighed and walked grumpily into the back room, the door swung behind him and he stopped in his tracks, Liz was asleep in the big red chair and Maria was laying sound asleep across her lap.

He smiled and walked silently over to his locker to grab the lunch Maria had prepared for him the night before, she was always thinking of little things to do for him like that. Michael pressed his hand on the locker to open it, he didn't bother with unnecessary devices such as padlocks, he knew no one would ever get into his locker, unless they possessed 'super alien powers' of course.

When his hand didn't glow and his locker remained shut, Michael took a step back and flexed his fingers; this was strange, very strange. He tried again. And again. The locker would not open.

Feeling frustrated he punched the locker door which, infuriatingly, still remained shut.

"'ey..woss..goin'..on" Liz mumbled half asleep, she looked up at Michael who was rubbing his bruised knuckle.

"Uh, nothing" he replied quietly trying not to wake Maria who was still lying peacefully across Liz's lap

"Just go back to sleep" he whispered and walked off the kitchen to put some ice on his hand.

--

Not an exciting chapter, but all of this is leading somewhere and all entwines together! I promise! Please review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long to update _yet _again! Please bear with me I have a lot of things going on at the moment! More reviews would be great, you are all brilliant!!

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Isabel

Please note: _Italic _signifies her dreams

--

"So?"

"So? What?"

"So how are things going with you and Liz, Max?" Isabel rolled her eyes; her brother could be a slow thinker when he wanted to be.

Max shrugged and looked at the floor, she watched him silently search for answers in his head; Isabel sighed and picked up the hairbrush on the table next to her bed and began to brush her long golden locks in a steady rhythm.

"Try talking to her Max. Sometimes people just need someone to _talk_ to you know?" she instantly thought of Alex, put the brush down on her lap and began picking random strands of hair from it.

"I have Iz. Don't you think I've tried?" Max was perched on the end of her bed, his posture was tense and hunched, his eyes were downcast and he was frowning at her duvet cover; he looked deeply concerned.

Isabel felt slightly alarmed by his state, she hadn't realised how badly Liz's sudden distance was affecting him. She lent forwards and gripped his shoulder.

"Max?" she squeezed him tightly with her hand so he looked into her eyes "She will come around okay? She loves you. Remember that."

Max nodded silently and patted her hand; after a few minutes he stood up and sloped off to his bedroom without another word. Isabel sat back and sunk into her array of self made cushions. Everything was becoming so complicated.

What if she and Alex ended up like Max and Liz, avoiding one another, scarcely speaking. She couldn't bare the thought. Alex had always been interested in her, what if he was disappointed? What if –

She felt her phone vibrate on the bed next to her and she picked it up. One new message. She opened it:

"Hey Iz, would u b able 2 cover my shift at the CrashDown 2moz? Really not feeling 2 gd. Will owe u big time! Love Maria xxx"

Isabel groaned, she hated working at that place, with its hideous uniform and brooding staff members going by the name of Parker that dodged her questioning stares.

"Fine. But you owe me big time my friend! Isabel xxx."

She was sure she would need a favour sooner or later, and besides, a few extra bucks wouldn't hurt. Isabel looked at the big silver clock on her bedroom wall, it was half past eleven. She sighed and pulled back her sheets chucking several of the cushions on the floor in the process, climbed into bed and snuggled down.

She wondered what Alex was doing right now. Probably on his computer or something she thought smiling slightly. Or playing his guitar really softly, so the neighbours can't hear. Or maybe reading a book…or making his favourite peanut butter and jelly sandwich, for a late night snack –.

Isabel's eyes drifted slowly shut with thoughts of Alex swimming across her mind.

--

_The sun was beating down on her neck, beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, she looked u__p at the bright blue sky. So hot. She slumped down onto the grass beneath her, she was finding it slightly hard to breath. She closed her eyes, the sun was so bright, yet clouds scattered the sky in specks. _

_They looked familiar. How could clouds look familiar? She leant forwards and cupped her head in her hands, it was sticky from the sweat. God, it was so hard to breathe. What the hell was that sound? She looked up. There was something in the distance._

_She stood up and began to run towards it. The sound was becoming louder; it was almost as though someone was snoring. Sweat was now dripping down her neck and back, she stumbled forwards as her breathing became raspy. She clutched her chest, it felt like she was dying. _

_She looked up, the shape was so close. She staggered forwards, it was definitely snoring. The shape made sense now. It was someone lying on their bed in the middle of a green field. She looked up at the sky again. Those clouds. She blinked several times and then looked back at the bed as it began to stir._

"_Iz?" _

"_Alex?" _

_The figure in the bed looked up at the sky and pointed._

"_I told you there was a baboon's ass in the sky"_

_She looked at the sky. The baboon's ass. _

"_Alex –"_

_She looked around. He had disappeared. She felt panicked. Laying next to her was a shovel, she picked it up knowing she had to dig. She spluttered as her breathing became tighter, just keep digging. She lent forwards onto the shovel and dug it into the grassy carpet beneath her. She dug for hours? Days? She didn't know, but the sun kept beating down on her._

_She looked at the large hole that she was standing in; it was as deep as her knees. Beneath her feet she felt something. The shovel fell from her grip as she bent forwards to retrieve it. A small brown book covered in dirt resided in her hand, on the front was the word "Answers" Oh, God. The pain in her chest was excruciating. She screamed in agony as her breath became shorter and shorter –_

_--_

"Iz? ISABEL!"

She sat up startled with sweat dripping down her face as her mother shook her shoulders.

"You were having a bad dream honey, I heard you screaming."

Diane lent forwards to comfort her daughter who sat speechlessly in her bed clutching her chest.

--

"I have a theory"

Isabel whipped her head round as Alex bounded up next to her outside the CrashDown.

"I'm intrigued!" she smiled as he opened the door to the diner and ushered her inside.

"You lost a bet with Maria or Liz and now you have to do one of their shifts?"

"I'm afraid not Sherlock, I'm just covering for Maria, she's feeling a bit under the weather at the moment."

"Ah ha."

Alex walked over to their usual booth, sat down and rummaged through his bag for a book. Isabel raised her eyebrow as she looked around the diner. All the breakfasts were served and Liz was cleaning a dirty table that had apparently just been vacated.

"Oh, hey Isabel" she called avoiding eye contact. "Michael's in the kitchen."

Isabel nodded and decided it was best to stay out of her and Max's business. For now anyway. She sloped off to the back off the diner and pushed the door open, she found Michael beside his locker looking frustrated.

"Hey!"

Michael spun round.

"Oh it's you" he murmured and continued to stare at his locker with a puzzled look on his face.

"I am just loving the _warm_ welcomes this morning" she snapped and threw her jacket on a hook.

"Look, i'm sorry. I'm just having a bit of trouble with my powers" Michael scratched the back of his head and glanced in her direction "I can't get my damn locker to open!"

Isabel walked over to the small mirror by the kitchen door and set Maria's alien head band in place and smoothed her hair down underneath.

"I'm sure it's just stress or something Michael" she sighed "I mean, it's not the first time your powers have behaved…erratically" she was of course referring to the time Angus Johnston had grabbed Maria's derrière while she was serving his table, Michael had been the cause of a power cut that night, then his powers went walkies for a few days.

"Yeah you are probably right" he ran his hands through his hair, then rubbed his eyes and sighed "Well I'd better go and clear up the kitchen before the lunch rush"

Isabel grabbed a notebook from the shelf next to the lockers and walked back into the diner. Liz was now re-filling the sugar shakers at the counter. This was going to be one _slow_ day. She walked over to Alex's table and plastered the cheesiest smile she could muster across her face.

"Well what can I get for you now sugar plum?" she said in a deep Texan accent.

Alex burst out laughing.

"I prefer the name honey bear, but you know what…I'm not a fussy guy, I'll let it slide."

Isabel smiled and slid into the seat opposite him, she crossed her arms across the table and leant her head on them.

"What's up" Alex lent forwards and bent his head down so she could see him.

"Nothing. I just didn't get much sleep last night, I had the weirdest dream."

She sat up and shook her head.

"So what's up with Maria anyway? She better not be skiving and gone shopping while I'm slaving away here."

"Yeah, this slave ship must be really taking it out of you" Alex chuckled.

Isabel kicked his foot playfully under the table.

"Ha! Ha!" she muttered sarcastically.

"I think she's really ill actually, Liz and Michael seemed quite worried. Food poisoning I reckon, she was throwing up like crazy yesterday."

Isabel looked up as Max entered the CrashDown; he looked at Isabel and Alex and nodded at them. Isabel saw Liz look up and then begin furiously cleaning the counter when she saw him walk toward her.

Alex raised his eyebrow at Isabel, clearly as interested to know what was going on between them as she was.

"Liz, I need to talk to you. Please." She heard Max murmur.

Liz looked at the floor and nodded, she motioned towards the back room and Max followed her. Isabel turned back around to face Alex.

"I wish they would just make up already! Their frowns are starting to push me into depression" Isabel rolled her eyes and stood up "Right while I'm up do you want anything?"

"Oh, you are going to get a _great_ tip from me!" Alex pulled a funny face and Isabel rolled her eyes again.

"Watch it Whitman, I have the power to spit in your drink without your knowledge!"

She smiled and walked off to table four which needed clearing. Only seven hours left in this hell hole. She was counting the seconds.

--

Again, I apologise for the uneventful chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and write the next part as fast as I can, reviews do help the case though!! I really do appreciate all of the comments!


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry about the lack of chapters; I have been so busy it's unbelievable! But here is a short one for you, I will try and update as soon as possible, reviews do help :)

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Max

--

Max blinked quickly as the TV flickered in front of him, he was watching the video Alex had made for his media project last year, it was meant to show the effect of costal erosion, or something along those lines, Max had forgotten, but Alex had ended up filming them all instead.

Max watched as Liz flicked onto the screen running from the waves, she screamed as the water rushed around her feet. He could see Michael and Maria in the shallow part of the water, Michael was carrying Maria whose legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms gripped his neck, he was threatening to drop her in the water and she shrieked with grudging delight as he tipped her backwards. Then Alex flicked the camera around to him, Isabel had her arms around his neck with her head pressed to his cheek, they both pouted and posed for the camera and then instantly burst out laughing, the camera turned back round towards the ocean, he was sitting on the sand with his arms wrapped around Liz, they were laughing at Michael and Maria. He saw himself kiss her cheek and sighed longingly at the screen.

"Hey Max? Where are you?"

Max quickly shut off the video as he heard Isabel approaching.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room."

"Max?" Isabel walked briskly into the room as though she was on a mission, and he couldn't help but think of the Christmas Nazi. She perched on the edge of the chair next to him "could you do me a…uh…favour?" she was cut off as Alex walked into the room, Max sat up as he walked towards him.

"Hey Max" Alex smiled awkwardly and sat next to Isabel. Max stared at Alex's face, his right eye was bruised and swollen.

"Alex…I…"

"Max!" Alex stopped him abruptly and looked at his lap "I hit it on my desk; I just thought you could…you know…help me out." He looked up and stared into Max's eyes. "_Please?_"

Max looked at Isabel who was visibly distressed by Alex's new "accident" she was fidgeting with her fingers and looked down at her lap.

"Alex, if this happens again…"

"It won't"

Max nodded and leant towards him, flexed his fingers and placed his hand over the purple eye. He shut his eyes and concentrated all of his energy. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked at Alex, the bruise was still covering his right eye.

Max squinted and rubbed his eyes, he tried again. When nothing happened he looked confusedly at Isabel who stared at him.

"I don't u-understand…Iz?"

"Wait…wait a minute" Isabel snapped and stood up, she began to pace the room, he and Alex both stared at her waiting for an explanation.

"Iz?"

"The other day, Michael was trying to open his locker…" she bit her lip and looked at Max "but he couldn't do it. It was like his powers had vanished." She sat back down and stared at Max, she looked worried.

"What about yours?" Alex looked at Isabel whose eyes flicked between them both.

"I d-don't know. I mean, I haven't dream walked for a while now…but…hang on" she got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Max lent forward and ran his fingers through his hair, he felt like he hadn't slept in ages, his eyes stung so he shut them until he heard Isabel re enter the room. She placed a small clay statue she had made when she was younger on the table and nodded at Max. She placed her hand in front of the model and swiped it downwards; the molecular structure stayed the same.

"Max?"

He noticed Isabel was gripping Alex's hand tightly; they were both staring so intently at him he shifted in his seat.

"Look, don't panic Iz, there must be some kind of…logical explanation for this. I'll find out what's going on. Just relax, alright?"

Isabel looked uncertain but nodded all the same; she looked up at Alex and frowned, she grabbed his hand pulled him towards the kitchen.

"We had better get something for that eye"

"Isabel, I think it's best if we don't tell Michael about this for now. I don't want him to panic and do anything…stupid!"

She nodded stiffly and left the room with Alex in tow. Max slumped back into his chair, he felt so miserable, cursed even. First Liz had distanced herself from him and now their powers were out? His life was so messed up and he could see no way out of it.

He thought of the last time he saw Liz; it was at the CrashDown, he had asked to talk to her in the back room because he could see Alex and Isabel gawking at them. He had told her he loved her and needed her in his life and all she could say was that it was "for the best Max. It's for the best."

Silently, he rewound the video and pressed play.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the lame chapter, please review and tell me what you think because it really motivates me, even if it is criticism! Just a quick reply to likeaginsu, I just wanted to tell you I _**am a fan of Tess**_, I'm not just some Tess hater who didn't want to include her, I just find it hard juggling so many characters therefore decided not to include her (and Kyle – who is one of my fave characters too) Glad you like the fic though:o)

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Maria

--

"Michael. Water." Maria sat with her head leaning on the side of the bath, it was the third time that morning she had been sick so she had taken refuge in the bathroom. Michael filled a glass with water and pushed her hair back from her sweat ridden forehead. She gulped it down and groaned.

"Right. Must…go…to…work"

"Maria there is no way in hell you are working today, you're still not well."

He clutched her arm and helped her stand up; she grabbed her toothbrush and sat on the ledge of the bath.

"Isabel has done my shift all week Michael, I have to go in." she said squirting toothpaste on the brush.

"Fine. I'll work today then; I can keep an eye on you."

"Spaceboy I'll be fi-" she protested spraying toothpaste everywhere.

"So it's settled then" Michael interrupted and stooped down to kissed her head before she could say anything else.

--

"Honey! I'm home" Maria called as she and Michael entered the empty CrashDown.

"Wh-…Maria? What are you doing here?" Liz ran into the diner and flung herself into her best friend's arms.

"I'm here for work, that's generally what employee's do isn't it?"

She looked around the empty diner and scratched her head.

"Yeah but the CrashDown is closed for the day, the grill busted up last night, my mom and dad had to travel to _Missouri _to get a new one this morning. I told Isabel because I assumed you weren't coming in today."

"Jeez, road trip or what?"

"Well" Michael interrupted "You won't mind if I go to the café down the road for some grub then?" he rubbed his stomach and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna catch up with Liz, can you pick me up after your done?"

He nodded, stooped down, kissed her forehead and then shuffled out into the sunshine yawning. Maria grabbed Liz's hand and led her towards the comfiest booth at the back.

"So chica, what's been going on while I was away? You and Max still not speaking I take it?"

Liz shook her head. "It's not like that Maria, I just think we need some space"

Maria rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow, Liz laughed.

"Don't look at me like that Maria."

"Young love birds today, they just can't make up their minds can they?" Maria winked and tapped her fingers on the table.

"So…you and Michael?"

"Well, Guerin has been driving me crazy, he insisted I stay in bed all day last week, I nearly went insane with boredom"

"Awww, he's only looking out for you Maria"

Maria smiled and rolled her eyes

"You sound like my mom"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she laughed. "So are you feeling better? Michael said you must have had food poisoning or something?"

"I'm still not feeling too great actually" Maria clutched her mouth as the phone rang loudly from the back room "Speaking of not feeling too great. I'll…uh…be right back girlfriend" she got up quickly and dashed to the bathroom.

Maria tucked her hair behind her ears and prepared herself by the toilet. After a few minutes she stood up and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked at her pale reflection in the mirror, dark circles had formed beneath her eyes, she wasn't surprised, she hadn't been sleeping much lately.

Once the nausea had passed, Maria walked out of the bathroom, Liz was still on the phone so she wandered around the diner brushing her hand across the clean surfaces, she could hear Liz whispering on phone in the next room, she tiptoed curiously over to the door suspecting the worst scenario in Max's head. Another guy?

"Dr. Coulson, I was just wondering how long into the chemo I will start losing my hair, you know…I-i just wanted to be prepared before I start my first session."

Maria staggered back and clutched her chest, she felt like she couldn't breath, surely she had heard wrong? She pushed open the door and saw Liz huddled in the corner with the phone which she quickly put down.

"Wrong number"

"I…Liz…you…"

"Maria!" Liz stood up and looked directly into her eyes.

"Oh God Liz, please. You can't. Please. Liz."

She sounded desperate, her voice cracked and tears spilled down her face as she backed out of the room. She had to get out. This wasn't real. It _couldn't _be real. She ran blindly to the door trying to catch her breath as she ran, she didn't know where to go. To the doctors, so they could tell Liz it was all some sick mix up? Or Max? Max could heal her. She felt confused and hysterical; Liz was having chemotherapy? She could just about make out the shape of the Jetta and fumbled in her pocket for the keys.

Without thinking she started up the engine and swerved down the road, in the direction of Max's house. Was that why Liz wasn't talking to Max? He wouldn't heal her? How _dare_ he do that to her. How long had Liz known? She must be so scared. And her parents how were they coping?

It all happened in slow motion, Maria didn't see the other car coming, just a white shape. She heard the screeching of tires, her own scream as the car flipped over into complete darkness…


	10. Chapter 10

I know, it has been far too long since I have written for this fic and I really do apologise. However, I am back in the swing of writing so I will be updating regularly! Sorry if the writing is a little rusty; I think it has been almost a year since I wrote this thing :)

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters so don't sue me!!!

Perspective: Michael

--

"MARIA! MARIA!"

Michael ran through the hospital doors barging past anyone remotely close to him. He scanned the entrance which was full of hardback orange chairs arranged in neat lines and people began to turn and stare at him in bewilderment.

He headed towards the nearest corridor on his right, she had to be here somewhere and he was starting to lose control.

"MARIA!" his voice cracked as he strode forwards.

A small plump nurse bustled in front of him, he tried to dodge around her but she pushed him back firmly with the palm of her hand.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

Michael looked down at her, she was probably a foot shorter than he was but he could hear the authoritative tone in her voice.

"I'm looking for Maria; she's been in a car accident. I need to find her she…"

"What is her Surname Sir?" she interrupted sternly

"DeLuca, its DeLuca"

"Right, will you please follow me to the front desk and I will find out where she is"

Michael knew he would lose crucial time trying to find her himself so he followed the nurse hastily to the front desk.

"MICHAEL!" he heard a shriek from the entrance and saw Amy DeLuca burst through the doors. Her purple scarf was trailing from her handbag which was swinging off her left shoulder. "Where's my baby?"

"Right this way" the nurse responded automatically looking up from her computer.

Michael put his arm around Amy's shoulder and guided her behind the nurse who had already sped off down the corridor.

"Oh god, oh god…my baby girl"

Michael wanted to say something to reassure her but his throat was dry and he couldn't speak. What would he do if she… he couldn't even think it. She was all he had. His grip tightened around Amy's shoulder as the nurse stopped to whisper into a tall black mans ear. The man nodded and his eyes flickered towards Michael and Amy.

He wore glasses with dark black frames and pushed them up his nose as he walked towards them. He extended his hand.

"Hello, I am Doctor Hale are you Miss DeLuca's mother?"

"Yes…yes. Amy DeLuca, Maria's mother." Michael stared straight at the doctor while Amy began to sob loudly; she lent forward and grabbed Doctor Hale's hand "please where is my baby?"

"Maria has some very extensive injuries; however she is in a stable condition at the moment." The doctors eyes bounced from Michaels to Amy's as he spoke "We are waiting for a few test results to come back to see if she requires any surgery."

"Oh god…where is she? Can we see her?" Amy was already franticly scanning the corridor for her daughter.

"This way please Ms DeLuca" Doctor Hale caught her elbow and guided her down past the waiting rooms to a room at the end of the corridor. Michael hadn't moved an inch; suddenly the smell of cleaning products overwhelmed his nose and every foot that squeaked on the newly cleaned floor sounded like thunder clapping.

He shut his eyes and prayed this was some sort of sick nightmare that he was going to wake up from.

"Michael?" Amy's voice was softer, much calmer; he opened his eyes and she was standing in front of him. Her eyes were moist and she looked up at him.

"She needs both of us"

Michael swallowed quickly and nodded his head. He had never felt so numb before in his life. Amy grabbed his hand and led him down the corridor, when they reached the room at the end they both stopped outside the door. The blinds on the door were shut so he couldn't see her. His breathing became more rapid and he tried to control it as Amy pushed open the door.

Michael walked forwards after Amy; sunlight was pouring into the room and in the centre Maria lay perfectly still on crisp white sheets. Michael took three large strides towards her bed and blinked quickly.

He instantly felt sick; Maria's whole face was covered in bright purple bruises. Above her eyebrow was a cut that had been stitched up, her hair was matted where the blood had flown through it. Her tiny arm was dwarfed in a large white cast. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could _he_ let this happen? He was supposed to _protect_ her!

He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand. He leant forwards and gently moved a strand of hair off of her forehead, he whispered quietly into her ear

"Please…please don't leave me"

7 HOURS LATER

Michael had barely moved from his position since he arrived; only when the nurses came to check on Maria would he move from the bed, still hovering close by.

Amy had begrudgingly left with Liz who insisted she eat and drink something; Michael promised to inform them straight away if anything changed.

He held Maria's hand, stroking it softly, silently praying for her to wake up. He heard someone enter the room but his eyes didn't shift from her face. When he heard a coffee cup being set down on the window ledge, he knew it was Max.

"I brought you some more coffee" he heard Max mutter. Michael remained silent; he always left the coffee cold and untouched. "Or I could get you a cold drink if you would prefer…"

Michael finally looked up at Max, his face was blank but honest "I don't blame you Max"

Max was looking at the floor; his eyes were closed as though he were punishing himself internally.

"I tried to heal her Michael…Iz and I should have told you about losing our powers…I…I'm so sorry…"

"Maxwell" Michael interrupted sharply "If it's anyone's fault its mine. I should have been with her. I shouldn't have left. She wasn't feeling well, I knew that and I _still_ left her. I should have protected her…" Michael could feel his voice growing louder and louder "I can't lose her Max"

He lent forward over Maria's hand as tears spilled down his face. He was losing control and he didn't care, nothing mattered without her. He felt Max squeeze his shoulder as his tears flowed onto the white sheets.

He looked up when someone coughed. Doctor Hale was standing at the door with a clip board so he hastily wiped his face with the back of his hand and stood up quickly.

"What is the matter doctor? Is something wrong?"

Doctor Hale walked towards Michael and Max and glanced down at his clipboard again.

"As you know we ran some tests Mr Guerin." He stopped and looked up at Michael who was standing rigidly, waiting for bad news

"Come on Doc; just give it to me straight."

"Maria is pregnant Mr Guerin."


End file.
